


Count on Me

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kind of a songfic?, Post-Season/Series 03, having fun with people singing to adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Totally rip-off of Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, but we all know how oblivious Adrien can be. So when all his friends, family, and sometimes total strangers start singing to him about what's going on inside their heads, it might be time for a certain dense cinnamon roll to pay attention.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hN5WMvtzaD8

2 days.

That’s how long it’s been since the Battle for the Miraculous, and Adrien still couldn’t wrap his brain around how different the world seemed. Nothing has changed, his over-scheduled life was still the same as the week before, but 2 days might as well have been a lifetime ago. Laying in bed next to a still snoring Plagg for the few precious solitary minutes before his alarm would sound and Nathalie would knock on his door, he quietly contemplated.

Master Fu was gone. 

Ladybug is the new guardian.

But Hawkmoth has been quiet following his defeat. Not that you can expect someone to keep coming after you when they lost such a battle, but it was putting Adrien on edge. On top of that, Ladybug hasn’t contacted him since and his anxiety was starting to rise - he almost wished for an Akuma so he’d get a chance to talk to her. 

He winced at the thought - no one should wish for someone to be traumatized like that, but Adrien has never liked the not knowing part of this superhero thing. It was thrilling at first, but now this was so much bigger than just two super-powered teens beating magical monsters.

At the sound of his alarm, he silently and mindlessly went through his routine while Plagg grouched about waking up. Ignoring the feline creature and the urge to check the Lady blog, he gathered his books and supplies for the day. They were in the last few weeks of college, so most of their school work was review. Leaving plenty of time for Adrien to think. 

In addition to the whole superhero/guardian dilemma, his brain was on a near-constant loop between that and Kagami. When she confessed to him, he had been feeling so unsure like he was betraying his Lady, but now he felt happy. He wanted to give this a chance, while he wasn't in love with Kagami doesn't mean he couldn't He’d like to try out going on another date - maybe his friends might have some ideas. It would be a welcome distraction. 

"Kid, I can hear you thinking from over here. I've car engines quieter than the gears turning in your head," Plagg whined before consuming his cheesy breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien made sure he had enough camembert for his miniature companion before he checked his phone for texts from Nino.

**Nino** : dude, Alya’s fam is wicked chill

**Nino** : i got to tell ya about this super awesome me and anasai played while i was over there

**Nino** : can’t believe weve been goin out for 3 months 

**Nino** : crazy man

_ Adrien _ : you’re so lucky to have found someone

**Nino** : speaking of

**Nino** : u and Kagami a thing now?

_ Adrien _ : Sort of. We haven’t had a chance to talk yet

When he got to school, he could ask Nino for his advice on asking Kagami out of a date. After checking the time and locking his phone, Adrien went downstairs. One bland breakfast and Nathalie’s daily schedule update later, Adrien was eagerly leaving for school. 

The photoshoot the day before had been brutal, Gabriel (via video chat) had torn the photographer and other models apart - not even Adrien had escaped his father’s scrutiny. Which would have normally caused someone to be akumatized, but no ominous like butterfly showed up.

After that hellish experience, he just wanted a day away from the harsh realities of being himself, but he couldn’t find the time or the energy to transform last night, even Plagg’s teasing wasn’t enough to get a response out of him. 

He’d go tonight. Ladybug usually did patrol on Mondays - hopefully, she won’t mind him tagging along. He felt a dull ache at the thought of his unrequited love, but his feelings of missing her were overshadowed by his concern. When she broke down in his arms, he felt happy to be there for her, but having thought about it, he had a realization that he had no idea how much had been on her shoulders this whole time. 

Especially now being the guardian to tack on to all the other pressures that came with this job.  _ Some partner I am _ , he thought bitterly as the car rolled to a stop in front of the school, and Nino waved at him through the glass. Breaking out into a smile, he had to control himself from leaping out of the car and slamming the door.  Wrapping his arm his shoulders, Nino pulled him away from the curb.  “So dude, check this out, I got a great idea for this afternoon!” the slightly taller boy practically bounced with excitement.

Shooting him a grin, the blonde answered “I’m all ears, lay it on me.”

“Picture this, you, me, our bros and drumroll please. . .” he paused for dramatic effect, “the arcade!”

Fighting the urge to squeal in excitement, Adrien quickly pulled out his phone to check his schedule and sighed when he saw another last-minute photo shoot. Probably because yesterday's pictures had been deemed “unacceptable”. 

“Sorry, Nino. Photoshoot got rescheduled. Maybe another time?” he said sadly. Great, another missed opportunity with his friends.

“Totes, my dude. We can try again later this week.” Pointing to the phone, “How’s Wednesday looking?”

“I’m usually good after fencing. Are you sure you want to wait for me? You guys can go, I totally don’t mind.” He tacked on a smile for good measure, not wanting Nino to see his dissapointment.

But Nino shook his head, “No way are we going without ya." Point a finger gun at him, "Besides, it’s not the same without my best bud.”

Adrien smiled for real now. “Thanks, Nino.”

As the boys started to walk up the stairs, Adrien started to hear music playing. Being best friends with Nino, he got used to the random bursts of musical notes throughout the day, but when he turned around, Nino didn’t have anything playing or even his phone in his hand. As the strumming of guitar strings got a bit louder, Nino stared at Adrien with a weird kind of intensity. 

Before he could reach out or ask what was wrong, Nino did something he never does… he started to sing.

_ If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea. _

_ I’ll sail the world to find you. _

Nino pointed at Adrien and moved a little closer while Adrien resisted the impulse to step away. He and Nino had always had a strong bromance, but this was weird even for them.

_ If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see _

_ I’ll be the light to guide you _

Despite being a bit freaked out, Adrien was feeling really touched. If this is the work of an Akuma, he might have to thank them.  Also, Nino had a nice raspy baritone - who knew?

_ Find out what we’re made of  _

_ When we are called to help our friends in need _

Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulders and looked at him with brotherly affection. The blonde boy could feel the tears starting to well up as the instrumental shifted.

_ You can count of me like one two three _

_ I’ll be there _

_ And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two _

_ You’ll be there _

_ Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do _

_ You can count on me cause I can count on you _

As the last note ended, things snapped back into place. Adrien's world shifted - Nino’s voice stopped, the light music notes ended, but his best friend still had his hands on his shoulders and a look of concern on his face.  “Dude, are you ok?” 

Feeling confused and a bit disappointed that his friend didn’t really just serenade with a super touching song, all Adrien could think was  _ What in the name of kwami just happened? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear suggestions for song to character matches. I have a semi-plot outlined, but it can always change.


End file.
